Maybe Be the Hero
by somethingfiercelee
Summary: Draco doesn't like being the bully. He didn't plan on being the bully, and Athena always has a plan as his sister always likes to remind him. His mission was all too easy: protect Harry Potter.


**So yo this is my first fanfic like ever. It totally sucks, and I literally just wrote this. I guess this is sort of an AU through years 1-7 where Draco is actually a son of Athena, and he was sent to look over Harry. Yeah this is really bad so I apologize.**

* * *

Draco doesn't _like _being the bully. He didn't plan on being the bully, and Athena _always_ has a plan as his sister always likes to remind him. His mission was all too easy: protect Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy was eleven years old when he gladly accepted the oh-so important task Chiron had offered him. He was the only one fit for the job, being of wizarding heritage and somewhat coincidentally the same age as the famous, Boy-Who-Lived. When he first met the Golden Boy at Madam Malkin's, he was a tad bit nervous. He had tried being polite and friendly, but his Athenian-inherited pride and pureblood upbringings got in the way. He didn't mean to offend the boy, but he can't help but come off as rude and arrogant. It's just who he is.

* * *

Draco knows how wrong the pureblood way of thinking is, but it's been drilled into his head since he was a little kid. It was one of the things he has come to resent about Potter. He just had to be so _good, _and it irked him to no end. Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, never fails to save the day, which rendered Draco feeling completely and utterly useless. It's clear that Hogwart's very own, shining hero does not need protection for himself. Plus, it's hard to protect someone who looks to you as an enemy. If it's a rival the boy wanted, then a rival he will be. Draco wasted no time in using his father's position in the Ministry to his advantage. With his father's help, he earned himself a spot in the Slytherin Quidditch team. Unfortunately, he did not possess the same skills with a broom that Potter had somehow managed to acquire, but he did like to think he made a somewhat, semi-decent seeker.

* * *

Draco is absolutely horrid at acting. He could only maintain his bully act for so long. Contrary to popular belief, Draco isn't actually a git with the holier-than-thou attitude. Although he can be quite cocky at times, Draco is an overall nice person, and as the years pass by, Draco found it harder and harder to be _mean_. He could only throw the same insults over and over. This meant he had to formulate a plan. He finally had an idea. His plan was so stupid and idiotic, only a fool would think to carry it out. Granted, it was a bit spontaneous and not well thought out. He came up with it as he watched Super Boy Potter soaring through the skies on the hippogriff during Care of Magical Creatures. It was so stupid, but he was only thirteen, so you can't blame him. Draco went up to the hippogriff and did _exactly what the giant told him not to do. _He offended the damn thing. In the process he got his arm broken. Which was of course part of the plan. Totally. Then he used this as an excuse to "try" to get the giant man fired. Did he actually think that he would get fired? Of course not. However, it was enough to have Potter seething.

* * *

Draco does not, in anyway, resemble a ferret. Yeah he has to admit that it wasn't very great of him to throw a curse at him behind Potter's back, but he wasn't exactly supposed to be _nice_. That, however, does not make it okay for the new psychotic DADA professor to turn him into a _fucking ferret._ So what if he was bad-mouthing Potter? It's nothing new, and plus, he was helping out Cedric Diggory, a fellow demigod he was acquainted with from Camp Halfblood. Yet the professor saw it fitting to ridicule him and bounce him in the air, as a _ferret_, which is in no way, under any circumstances, _okay_.

* * *

Draco saw an opportunity, and he took it. With his father's position in the ministry, it was easy to get into that insufferable toad lady's high favors. Soon enough, he was part of the Inquisitorial Squad. It was easy to find out where Dumbledore's Army (such a ridiculous name) was hiding. Of course he knows about the Room of Requirement. Where else would he go to train? Truth be told, Draco was a little offended that the kind, caring, fair Golden Trio had made their little club strictly anti-Slytherin. How prejudiced could they be? How _hypocritical_, but did they honestly think they could have the stupid club open to everyone else, yet not have a single Slytherin find out? So of course Draco exposed to them. Serves them right for being so biased.

* * *

Draco was scared. Never in his sixteen years of life had he been this scared. He was ashamed to be so afraid of the Dark Lord. He was only but a fly compared to Kronos. Then why was he having a nervous breakdown in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? His _own mother's life_ was being threatened here. Well one of his mothers. He grasped the sink to keep him steady as the tears fall uncontrollably down his cheeks. _What a fucking loser_ he thinks to himself. One of his own sisters has been to hell and back, literally, and here he was, in an abandoned girls' bathroom, crying his eyes out. His mother, Athena, would be so proud. Not. Narcissa always told him stories of when she met Athena, of how Athena saw Narcissa for the bright, intelligent witch she was, and in turn she gifted her with Draco. Some gift. He was a pathetic loser if anything: a disappointment. He heard someone else come in, only to find the Boy Wonder himself: Harry Potter. Fantastic. He manages to take out his wand and starts to mutter the Cruciatus Curse. He's gone as low as to use an Unforgivable. Of course Potter didn't let him finish. Super Boy recited a spell he has never heard of, and before he knew it, he was lying on the bathroom floor in a puddle of his own blood. Then he passed out. Great.

* * *

Draco _is _supposed to be protecting Potter. Although he has been doing a lousy job of it, he hasn't forgotten it. Seeing Potter boy at his own manor was a bit of a shock to him. It was obviously him. It wasn't hard to tell, especially with weasel and the mudblood with him. He says that _it might be. _He needs to protect him after all. He needs to stay alive. He could not stress that enough to Crabbe and Goyle, when they were searching for the Boy-Who-Just-Would-Not-Ever-Die. Of course Crabbe had to just fuck up, and there was Potter, swooping in to save the day. Again. _He _was supposed to be saving _his _life. Not the other way around. Some lame-ass protector he was. Then Potter was stupid enough to sacrifice himself and die. Only he didn't die. He somehow saved the day, and he's still Hogwart's shining hero, and Draco is still the cowardly, Slytherin git. Not for long though, because now he can finally go back to camp and _stay_. He needs to start training for the Giant War, and maybe this time, _he _can be the hero.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
